Kanji Attack
by Dark Dedede 923
Summary: The Kanji that have been used for many years in the Japanese language have disappeared entirely and its up to the Yu-Gi-Oh gang to recollect them from a new evil force. Chapter 2's up, and it needs OCs. Read for details.
1. Introduction

Kanji Attack

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If you're going to sue me, I suggest reading this statement first because I don't plan on saying this again.

You know me by know. I've been known to continue and then discontinue. Not happening this time. I've learned. And Dartz will punish me if I stop.

Each segment of this fic is based on kanji. If you don't know what kanji is, look it up on Google. Trust me, you'll figure it out as you read along. And I'm a self insert along with all my buddies. So ha. If you don't like it, then cry me a river. Or just plead and plead in your review and I might give sympathy.

Main Narrator: Once upon a time in a Japanese government, they decided to invent Kanji, taken from Chinese characters in order to avoid confusion of words that sound alike. However, an evil force has taken all the kanji and hid them in special cards and scattered them throughout the world. That evil force is me. The author. That's right. And noone knows except you.

So how does this involve the Yu-Gi-Oh gang? I'll tell you. They can no longer feel the _kaze_ in the air. The hot _ai_ between Joey and Mai is no more. The glares of _doku _between Seto and Yugi are gone. So they traveled half way around the world on a plane to reclaim the Kanji stolen from them... and met me.. Let the chaos commence.

Joey: trips over a pile of luggage Son of a .... looks around witch!

Anzu (Tea) (I like Anzu, deal with it): Good going Joey.

Joey: What? That, my friends, is a chapter of Joey's success in improvisation.

Yugi: Aren't we supposed to be here for something different?

Joey: Oh yeah, that Kanji thing.

wind blows around the airport, a guy cloaked in blue, a.k.a. me, appears in front of them

Me: Hello. I am your host in your search for your lost Kanji.

Joey: He looks like a turd!

something whacks him in the head

Joey: OW!!

Me: Don't piss me off. I have friends.

Joey turns around to find a rather pissed off bluish Kuriboh

Kuriboh: screams gibberish and whacks him in the head again.

Me: Let me get a head count. Yugi, Joey, Anzu, Tristan. That's it?

Tristan: Yeah. I can't believe that it takes me this long to talk.

Anzu: Cuz Joey yaps too much.

Yugi: ;

Me: Anyway, I have interesting information for you. As you may know, an EVIL force has taken your Kanji and scattered it around the world. If you want them back, you must track them down, release its inner spirit and challenge it to a duel. You win, you get Kanji; you lose, Kanji wanders the world. Kanji are gathered in cards.

Yugi: What if I hate Kanji?

Me: Too bad. Your Yami is stuck in a puzzle. I have your puzzle. holds up the Puzzle Look familiar?

Yugi: OO My aibou! (Aibou roughly means partner in Japanese for non conscientious Japan people)

Me: Grab your luggage and follow me. We have no time to waste. I'll consider giving back this dinky trinket if you can keep up with me. You might some... familiar people as we take this journey.

Tristan: -- Great job with the luggage, Anzu. Just HAD to fit in that last bag.

Anzu: Five bags is not enough for a girl like me.

Tristan: Says you.

Kuriboh: smacks Tristan in the back of the head Kuri kuri!!

Yugi: .............

Joey: Never mind, let's chase this freak!

That's your introduction. Now if nobody bans this, that would be awesome. By the way, there will be roughly 15 Kanji in this fic. The first one is _doku_, the Kanji for poison.

Now, if this fic receives over 5 reviews, I will consider writing up another chapter. If there are less, there will be no chapter. Simple concept. Check out my bio for my IM info. You give me your e-mail and your IM and we'll have a lovely discussion over useless shit or this fic or something like that. Now, let's press that button on the bottom that says "Submit Review," and write me a little something. Take care and don't do drugs.


	2. Kanji Attack, The Game

Kanji Attack, The Game

..... OK, so I got only one review. Maybe I'm a little desperate. -- What the hell, you know? Not to mention the site went read only for about 4 days, which REALLY helped.

Oh, by the way, I think I'll need 15 extra characters wink.. Catch my drift? It's called an OC, and this is how we're gonna format it...

You need a name.

You need characteristics, including, but not limited to clothes, hair color, personality, types of shoes, how lonely are you, etc.

You get to be a kanji helper. Basically, you help our dumbfounded heroes find the kanji. But you must play a special card game with my friends in order to help them(the fic will explain it). But then you need a deck. So theme your deck. Base it on something: monster type, type of deck, etc. I don't need a card list, but I do need a theme. Though I'd like a card list. Limit your cards to about 40 - 50 for a deck.

And I need your history. Where you came from, what you're doing now, why you're here. Etc.

And now our story will get a little more serious. Ha ha, I'm kidding. Here's your chapter.

Tristan: Get that rascal and let's go!

Me: I do not think you will get away with that so easily... summons an army of Kuribohs

Kuribohs: Kuri kuri! holds Tristan back and throws him in an imaginary cage

Tristan: SAVE ME!!!!

Me: Ha ha, yeah right. You're just a tag along. Now who wants a rare puzzle? disappears

Anzu: Hey, he disappeared.

Joey: No shit, Sherlock. Let's go downstairs and find clues.

Yugi: Duh, dumbass. Stop repeating the obvious.

Joey: Really? Well you're a dumbass.

Yugi: You're a shithead.

Joey: Pothead

Yugi: Jackass.

Joey: Dipshit.

Yugi: Fucker.

Anzu: SHUT UP!! FIND THE GODDAMN FUCKING PUZZLE!!

Yugi: OO You made fun of him. starts to cry

Me: comes back up the stairs WHAT IN THE NAME OF SACRED SHITHEAD ARE YOU DOING?!?!?! starts to swing the puzzle like a lasso

everyone stares at him

Me: Oh, right. sprints down the stairs, trips, stumbles and rolls down the stairs OH SHIT!!!!!

Yugi: I'm coming, Pharoah!

Joey: Eww...

Anzu: slaps him in the back of head FOLLOW HIM!!

Joey: Right......

Narrator: And so our three friends set off in search of Di... will they ever get the puzzle back? Stay tuned... wait, what? Oh, I'm sorry, this is not a public program. We will now continue our broadcast. I'm sorry. I'm not worthy. TAKE ME BACK, FATHER!!!! bursts into tears

Joey: Hey, a giant parking lot.

Yugi: No s...

Me: So you found me.

Anzu: -- You fell down the stairs and we found you mutilated. We took you to airport hospital and put you back here and you woke up.

Me: That's not the way I remember it friendship turd. Now if you'll just follow me... hey, where'd the puzzle go?

Yugi: I took it back, stupid.

Me: -- grumble Well, I still have something to make sure you'll follow me.. snaps fingers

Kuribohs appear with Tristan dressed like a monkey in a cage

Tristan: HELP ME!!!

Me: Hehehe. Now comes the fun part. You see, I'd like to play a fun little game.. It's a variation of Duel Monsters.. (keep your ears up, future Kanji helpers) It's called _Kanji Attack _(duh), and this is how it works....

Each player has 8,000 LP, right? Here's the fun part. When your LP hit 4,000 or lower, during your draw phase, you automatically get to draw a card AND a Kanji card. Kanji cards get a separate deck and all players share one deck of 20 cards; 10 cards from each player. 3 players, 30, 4 players, 40. Each Kanji card has a different effect. Catch my drift? I'll help you grasp this concept when we play. Let's practice. Pharaoh and Joey, you're up. unloads Chaos Duel Disc (the green things) I'll even give Tristan back and your own Kanji deck if you win.

Yami: I thought I left this thing for good...

Joey: Hey, this is team battle. Shouldn't you have a person, too?

Me: I do. Just wait. thinks for a minute, Asian friend come over There we go, that's my friend Fiery.

Fiery: looks at Di funny What the hell?

Me: I'll play this Orichalcos thing too just to make sure none of you will run away. giant circle appears I'm so happy.

Joey: Aren't you supposed to be possessed by pure evil?

Me: No. I'm special. Fiery, we're up against them.

Fiery: ........ I hate you. activates duel disc We'll let you go.. OO YAMI!!! I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU WHEN YOU DO SETO!!!

Me: throws up Not this again...

Yami: DEAR LORD, NO!!! A YAMISETO FAN!!! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!

Me: -- Never mind. I'll just start things off and play Toon World. Toon World appears

(Di's LP: 7000) Then I summon this Toon Mermaid in defense and play a card face down. puts Toon Mermaid down (ATK: 1400, DEF: 1500)

Yami: It didn't get an ATK bonus?

Me: You think I'm evil now? I don't use this thing for that, that's stupid. It just makes sure you can't leave. Go, Fiery.

Fiery: Ok.... you idiot, why'd you put me in this fic.

Me: Because I'm made of pure evil.

Yami: But you just said..

Me: Shut up, no one asked you.

Fiery: I like this card. puts it down It's called Graceful Charity. draws three, discards two Then I play Monster Reborn. I get Dark Magician. Yay!

Me: Dear lord....

Tristan: Why isn't anyone noticing me?

Narrator: Will Tristan be saved? Can Joey and Yami win. NO. I'm just kidding. We'll see.

In the meantime, SEND YOUR OCS!!! Oh, and happy Thanksgiving. Just like in my previous chapter, I want to contact you. I'm not stalking you or anything, you dumb$$es, we just need to discuss on these plains. Read my previous chapter for details. And send in some OCs! Space limited, first come, first serve. Have a good day; don't do drugs.


End file.
